THE DRAGON LORDS
by scottsman
Summary: Sir Jackson (Jack) is a Knight in the Court of Princess Kimberely and her Father. When a War threatens the land Jack, with the help of his friends must face incredible odds and an astounding secret that could tear his family apart to prevent the bloodshed. (I Own nothing but the OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Knight in a flowing red cloak strode purposefully down the main Corridors of Castle Seaford.

Sir Jackson's Cloak billowed in the draft as he made his way toward the Great Hall. He detested getting dressed up in his full ceremonial regalia, but it was expected at these royal functions where he and the other knights were expected to be the Kings window dressing.

King Crawford was holding a banquet in honor of Princess Kimberly's Fifteenth birthday. Sir Jackson, or Jack, as his friends called him, knew that the princess wasn't looking forward to this birthday banquet anymore than he was. Fifteen was a girl's coming out year and that meant she could look forward to her father dragging in one royal suitor after another to court her.

_"Well,"_ thought Jack, _"at least tonight should be interesting."_ The party was already pretty much in full swing when jack entered the great hall at took his place at the table on the right side of the kings table.

Seated next to Jack were Sir Milton, Sir Gerald, called Jerry by his friends, and Sir Edward, called Eddie for short. They exchanged greetings and looked over toward the kings table. Seated next the king on his left side was the princess. No one could deny that she was one of the great beauties of the land, so there was no shortage of suitors.

At present Prince Frances the son of King Ty of Draconia was being presented to the Princess. Jack couldn't help noticing that the young man bore an amazing resemblance to a Weasel.

After the prince's name was announced, he started forward to present her with a bouquet of flowers. Suddenly he hooked his foot on the rug, Prince Frances went sprawling over the table and the flowers when in the princesses face.

The princesses eyes got big and she doubled over and began to sneeze repeatedly.

"What-achoo-is-achoo-in that-achoo-Bouquet?" gasped the Princess. Jack sprang from his chair and ran to help the princess's lady in waiting, pull the disheveled remains of the bouquet off the princess's lap. As he did this he spotted a long green plant with familiar small yellow flowers all up and down it.

"What is this?" Jack said turning to Prince Frances who had just been pulled off the table by his father.

"Just a little Heather," he said snootily, "something from my father's personal garden to give the bouquet a little class." King Ty went red with embarrassment when saw what Jack was holding.

"Frank, that's not Heather that's Ragweed, you Idiot!" he exploded in front of everyone. He grabbed Prince Frances by the ear and dragged him out of the great hall, lecturing him the entire time.

"I distinctly told you that that the Heather was the plant with the lavender colored flowers, and what do you do you pick a nice big stalk of ragweed. Can't you tell the difference_."

The rest of the lecture was lost when door closed behind him, and the princess, who had stopped sneezing when the ragweed was removed, as well as everyone lost their battle to keep a straight face.

After the laughter had subsided and a few more princes were presented, the king called in the entertainers. Besides the Jester there were jugglers, acrobats and an assortment of musicians.

The guests watched the entertainment as they ate. When the meal was over everybody stood up and began to mingle. The Musicians began to play a livelier tune and several people there began to dance.

Jack was standing in the corner of the room tugging on his collar when suddenly a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Is something wrong, Sir Jack?" Jack turned and found Princess Kimberly standing next to him. Quickly he bowed respectfully.

"Only a bit too much starch in my collar, Princess." He said, "Oh and Happy Birthday, Your Highness."

"Thank you Sir Jack," she said with a smile. Before she could say anything else Prince Lucas one of the visiting princes came over and asked Princess Kimberly to dance. For no other reason than to avoid causing a scene at her own birthday party and getting a lecture from her father about how a princess should act, she accepted.

Prince Lucas was a thin haughty looking brown haired young man with a hawk like nose. As the princess laid her hand on his arm he looked at Jack and sniffed arrogantly. Jack bowed politely to the princess, as she asked him to excuse her, while at the same time doing what he thought was a pretty good job of concealing the urge to tie Prince Lucas in a knot and drop kick him through the open window.

Jack reached up to tug on his collar again. just then his three friends walked up beside him.

"Don't let snots like Lucas get to you," said Sir Eddie, "his type grow up thinking that they're better than everyone else just because their better off and they get their own way all the time."

"Oh I know," said Jack, "But knowing that doesn't really make them any less irritating."

Jack turned his attention back to the dance floor. The song had finished and the princess was making her way across the dance floor back toward her father. Prince Lucas was following her. He said something to her that Jack couldn't hear. The princess shook her head and turned to walk away.

The prince grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Jack sprang forward and crossed the dance floor to them in a few fast steps.

With one move he broke the prince's grip on Princess Kimberly's arm and shoved him away from the princess.

"How dare you?!" yelled Princes Lucas, "I'm a crown prince!" Lucas swung and Jack. Jack caught the punch and twisted the bratty princes' arm behind his back. With one arm Jack pinned the prince's arm behind his back, and put his other arm around the prince's neck.

"I don't care if you're the king," Jack said into the prince's ear in a quiet but menacing voice, "you grab her like that again and you're a dead man."

Jack shoved the prince away hard enough to make him sit down hard in the middle of the floor.

Jack glared at prince Lucas, and when he looked up he made eye contact with the princess. She smiled.

"Thank you, Jack." she said. Jack bowed politely. Prince Lucas pulled himself up off the floor and stormed out of the great hall.

"You'd better watch out for Prince Lucas, Sir Jack," warned the Princess as Jack Escorted her back to her quarters later that night, "he's not the type to take an insult like the one you gave him today lying down."

"Don't worry," said Jack, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it?"

"Just be careful," said Kim, as they stopped outside her door, "I wouldn't want to lose my favorite knight!" Jack's eyes widened in surprise and Princess Kimberly's face turned as red as her dress as she realized what she said.

"I-I mean, that is I-I… Good Night Sir Jack!" the Princess bolted into her room and shut the door solidly behind her. Jack stood there for several seconds half stunned at what had just happened. Then with a slight smirk on his face he turned and strode down the hallway his step much lighter than it had been before.

The Next day found Sir Jack riding on a dirt road through the woods on his way back toward the castle after a brief visit with his parents.

Jack was the son of Lord and Lady Brewer a noble family that lived on their own land several miles south of the castle. But though his parents were quite wealthy they never spoiled Jack but had raised him to be down to earth and respectful.

As he rounded a bend in the road he saw the Princess riding toward him. Jack rode up to her and reigned in his horse. He bowed his head slightly.

"Princess," he said

"Sir Jack," she said, "I left you rather abruptly last night, I should apologize for ..."

"No need," said Jack with a wave of his hand and a smile, "All you did was pay me a high compliment!"

"So were okay?" said Princess Kim

"We were never otherwise." Jack assured her. Princess Kim smiled again.

"I should get back to the Castle before my father starts to worry." She said they turned their horses around and started back toward the Castle.

They hadn't gone more than a hundred yards when suddenly an arrow slammed into a tree right in front of them spewing wood chips in all directions. Jack drew his sword. As he turned to look for the shooter of the arrow, another arrow slammed into the tree.

Just inside the tree line Jack could make out five or six attackers heading toward them mercenaries by the look of them.

"Princess," he yelled, "Ride for the Castle, I'll by you as much time as I can!"

"But what about you!" she cried

"Forget about me!" he said, "I'm just a knight, I'm expendable you're not!" he slapped her horse's flank with the broadside of his sword.

"GO!" he yelled. The horse took off toward the castle with the princess

Jack jumped off his horse and turned to face the on rushing attackers. He dropped the first two that reached him, but was taken down by a searing pain as a crossbow bolt slammed into his side.

Jack hit the ground with the bolt jutting out of his side and his vision going blurry, but the killing blow never came all he caught was the glimpse of a flashing blade cutting down his attackers then everything went black.

**TBC PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Lords II

Chapter 2

A voice cut through the darkness.

"He's coming around," a feminine voice said. Slowly room came into focus. There was a fire place at one end with a fire roaring in it. To the left of the fire place there was a wooden table with a large open book on it. Behind the table was a bookshelf filled with other volumes on various subjects like Science, History,Medicine and so on. Jack looked up and saw a girl about his own age, with long straight blonde hair down to her waist leaning over the bed he was laying on looking intently into his eyes.

"His, eyes are clear," she said, "he's going to be all right."

It was at this point that Jack saw two soulful blue eyes watching from the shadows on the other side of the fire place. Jack started to sit up.

"Where am I," he said, "What happened." The blue eyes watching Jack from the shadows belonged to a young man barely older than Jack. When Jack started to move, he immediately crossed the room and he and the girl gently pushed Jack back down onto the bed.

"Rest easy, Jack," said the boy speaking for the first time, "you're among friends."

"Who are you?" said Jack

"My name is Connor," said the boy, he motioned to the young lady, "and this is Juliana the best healer we have."

"You're very lucky," said Juliana, "That sleazy merc hit you with a poisoned arrow. If Connor hadn't shown up when he did and brought you here to get the antidote you'd be dead."

"I guess I owe you my life," said Jack extending his hand to Connor.

"You owe me nothing," Said Connor shaking the outstretched hand. Jack glanced down as Connor gripped his hand and caught sight of a dragon's head insignia on the leather armband the boy was wearing and his eyes widened.

"You're a Dragon lord!" Connor nodded Jack looked at Juliana,

"And you are one too Miss Juliana?" Juliana nodded and held up her armband to show the same insignia.

"Yes I am," she said, "and please its Joules to my friends."

"Alright," said Jack, "Joules then," Jack looked around and realized that the walls of the room he was in were hewn out of solid rock.

"The legends of the Dragon lords say that you have and Enclave somewhere in the highlands. Is this it?" Asked Jack

Connor nodded.

"How long have I been here?" asked Jack

"Since Yesterday afternoon," said Connor.

"Yesterday afternoon!" said Jack, "I've got to get back to Seaford my friends there are probably going crazy!" Jack tried to get up but he pain in his side stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jack," said Joules, "the poison from that arrow is out of your system now but you lost a lot of blood, so you're not going anywhere yet. Now quit trying to get up or you're going to open that wound again."

Just then the door opened and another Dragon lord appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Connor," he said.

"Yes, lord Rohan," Replied Connor, "Has the captured Merc talked yet?"

"Yes," said Rohan, "A few minutes in the Dragon cave with several of our dragons lurking around in the shadows and growling, he turned from the strong silent type into a quivering blabbermouth."

Connor smirked.

"What did he tell you?" Asked Connor

"Those guys were never after Princess Kimberly of Seaford," said Rohan, "They were after Sir Jackson."

"Who hired them?" asked Connor

"Prince Lucas of Arconia," replied Rohan. Connor nodded thanks to Lord Rohan and turned to Jack as the other Dragon lord disappeared from the doorway.

"Any idea why Prince Lucas would be out to get you?" he asked.

"I guess he didn't like it when I put him on his rear echelon in front of the princess at her birthday party." Replied Jack.

"Yeah," said Connor with a nod, "With Prince Lucas's temper and ego that would set him off alright."

He turned to Joules.

"Keep an eye on Jack," he said, taking his sword down off the mantle over the fireplace "I be back in a couple of hours, there's something I have to do."

Joules stepped out into the massive hallway with Connor.

"Connor," she said, "When are you going to tell Jack who you are? He is probably wondering why a dragon lord would go to the trouble of saving his life."

"All in due time." Said Connor, he turned on his heel and started down the hall.

"Take care of him," he fired over his shoulder. Connor strode down the hallway like a man on a mission which was exactly what he was. His blue eyes suddenly flashed with an inner light that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

He stepped out on a wide stone platform that over looked a high cliff. One edge of the platform was the top of sheer drop off of better than a thousand feet.

Just as he arrived on a platform a fifteen foot tall bright red dragon swooped down and landed right next to him.

"Where to, boss," said the Dragon, in a deep voice.

"Arconia, Pyro," said Connor, "I need to have a little "chat" with Prince Lucas."

"'bout time you took that snot nosed brat down a peg or two," said Pyro as he helped boost Connor up into the special saddle on his back.

"We're on our way." Said Pyro, he tucked his wings in and dove head first over the edge of the cliff. He shot straight down for a few seconds then opening his wings, pulled out of the dive just buzzing the tree tops of the valley floor and shot off across the sky.

"Show off," muttered Connor causing Pyro to grin a toothy grin.

Meanwhile Back in Seaford…

Princess Kimberly sat by the window in her chambers she had been listless since the night before. After Sir Jack had told her to ride for the castle she had done as he said. When she reached the castle she raced for the gatehouse where she knew Jack's three friends would be on guard duty. When she got there they were gathered around the hand carved chess set that she had given Jack for his last birthday.

When she told them what was going on the jumped to their feet and followed her. She led them straight back to where she left Jack but all they found were several dead bandits and Jacks horse.

Since then she hadn't been very social. Jacks three friends had been crisscrossing the kingdom trying to find any clue to what happened to Jack. All with no luck.

As the three dejected friends rode back toward the Castle they looked up and to their amazement they saw a dragon fly over head with a rider perched on his back headed in the direction of Arconia.

"Can you imagine what I must be like to be a dragon lord," said Milton, "The prestige, the knowledge, the respect_,"

"The girls," said Jerry. The others glared at him.

"What," he said.

"Can't you think about anything else," said Eddie

"I don't know," said Jerry, "I've never tried."

Minutes after the three Knights saw him, Connor and Pyro dropped down in the courtyard of Castle Arconia. Whispers rippled among the servants. And the Arconian Knights just stood there in stunned silence. Connor jumped off of Pyro and shot an angry look at the knights before spinning on his heel and disappearing into the citadel.

One of the knights started to follow Connor but his path was abruptly blocked by Pyro's tale slamming down in front of him.

"I would stay put if I were you," growled Pyro. The knight went the other direction.

King Lawrence of Arconia and Prince Lucas were more than a little startled when the doors to the throne room were unceremoniously kicked open by an angry Connor.

"What's the meaning of this," said King Lawrence, then he stopped short when the saw the young man's attire.

"We are honored to have Dragon lord pay us a vis_"

"You can sit on you Honor," snapped Connor, "this is not a social call!" Connor drew his sword and walked up to Prince Lucas putting the point right under Lucas's nose.

"Prince Lucas," he said, slowly and evenly, "I am only going to say this once. Sir Jackson of Seaford is under my protection. I know you hired those Mercs that attacked him on the road yesterday. I am here to tell you that if you or anyone who works for you even so much as looks at Sir Jackson the wrong way again, you will answer to me!"

Connor made a lightning fast slashing move with his sword after pulling it way from the prince's face then sheathed the sword in the scabbard on his back and walked out. As soon as the doors banged shut behind him the prince's crown fell in two pieces to the floor, leaving the ashen faced prince and his father in stunned silence.

Connor arrived back at the Enclave to find Jack up and around a bit under Joules watchful eyes.

"You're looking much better," said Connor.

"Getting stronger every minute," said Jack, "By the by where did you run off to?"

"Arconia," said Connor, "I explained to Prince Lucas that you are under my protection and it would be a very bad idea to bother you again. You won't have any more problems with him. He's hot headed and arrogant all right, but he's not dumb enough to cross me again."

"Connor, why am I under your protection?" asked Jack, "Why are you going to such lengths for someone you don't even know?"

Connor paused hesitation in his eyes. Joules caught this.

"Connor," she said, "Tell him, he has a right to know."

**TBC PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Several tense seconds passed where no one said anything. Finally Jack broke the silence.

"Tell me what," he said

Connor finally took a deep breath and pulled the armband off of his right wrist. Connor then held his wrist out palm up. Jack looked down at his wrist and stopped short. On Connors wrist was a ring shaped birthmark. Ice filled Jacks lungs as he removed his own gauntlet on Jack's right wrist was an identical birthmark.

"Jack," said Connor, "I'm your brother, well half-brother to be exact."

"How," said Jack in a stunned whisper.

"We have the same father but different mothers Said Connor, "you probably already knew that your parent's marriage was an arranged marriage, what you didn't know was that before he married your mother you father was in love with my Mother Morrigan."

Jack nodded in understanding and motioned for Connor to go on.

The day your parents got married my mother was already expecting me. Our grandfather sent my mother to the highlands to keep me a secret.

"I've got to tell our father about you!" said Jack excitedly.

"He already knows, Jack." said Connor with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"He knows!" said Jack anger flashing in his eyes, "Why didn't he ever tell me that I had a brother!"

"Because, that would have meant acknowledging another heir to your family fortune," Said Connor, "and besides I'm his illegitimate son, you're not."

"My father may be ashamed of you but I'm not," said Jack, he gripped his brother's wrist in the warrior's handshake, "I am proud to call you my brother.

Connor smiled at his brother's ready acceptance of him he squared his shoulders and stood a little straighter. Then he seemed to remember something.

"Jack," he said, "I was a little worried about how meeting my brother for the first time would go."

"A little worried," said Joules giving Connor a knowing look.

"Okay, Okay," he said, "I was a lot worried, so I had a gift made for you." Connor led Jack back into his quarters. Crossing the room to the table pressing a certain knot it was revealed to be a switch that caused a secret compartment in the tabletop itself to open. Connor reached in the compartment and slid out something that was long and narrow and wrapped in red linen. He handed it to jack who unwrapped it. The linen fell away revealing an ornate dragon's head handled sword. Jack's widened in disbelief.

"The sword of a Dragon Lord," he said, "Oh this is too much, I can't_," Connor held up his hand.

"Yes, you can, and you will," he interrupted, "My dragon Pyro forged it specifically for you." Jack shook his head in disbelief trying to comprehend it all, first finding out that he had a brother then to be given the steel that every swordsman in the 4 kingdoms dreamed of having as a gift was beyond his wildest dreams. Grasping the handle he drew the sword from the sheath and admired its glistening blade.

"Is Dragon Steel as strong as they say it is," he asked Connor while doing a quick drill with the sword to get used to the weight. Connor smiled.

"I thought, you might want a demonstration," said Connor, he turned and walked into the other room when he a regular sword much like the one Jack carried. Connor drew his own sword and holding the other sword out he slashed down with his Dragon lord blade. Sparks flashed and the end of the standard sword clanked to the floor. Connor held up the hilt of the standard sword and Jack saw that the Dragon Blade had sliced it like a piece of cheese.

"Does that answer your question?" he said with a smile.

"It sure does," replied Jack nodding. Connor sheathed his sword.

"Well, Jack," he said, "you look like you're strong enough to travel we should get you back to Seaford. Jack followed Connor out onto the platform. Pyro swooped down and once again landed next to Connor.

"Jack," said Connor motioning to the dragon, "this is Pyro. Pyro this is my brother Sir Jackson of Seaford, Jack for short."

"Hello, Jack," said Pyro, "Glad to meet you."

"Hi," stammered Jack astounded by what was happening, "Nice to meet you." He leaned over to Connor

"I can't believe I'm talking to a dragon!" he said

"Jack," said Connor with a chuckle, "there are two things that I should tell you: first whispering won't do you any good. Dragon's can hear a gnat sneeze a mile away. Second, you have a Dragon Lord for a brother now. So you're going to be used to talking to dragons before you know it."

Pyro leaned down and helped to boost Jack and Connor up on to his back.

"Where to, boss?" Pyro asked.

"Seaford," answered Connor, "Oh and Pyro, Jack's a first time rider so ixnay on the acrobatics."

"Right boss," said Pyro with a snicker. Pyro made a tremendous vertical leap, spread his wings and they were off.

Meanwhile…

The people in the kingdom of Seaford were trying to get back to normal after the rumored loss of one of its best Knights. King Crawford had sent out search parties to look for Jack but all to no avail.

After about an hour of coaxing the King had convinced Princess Kim to come out on the citadels raised pavilion and at least sit in the sun for a few minutes. She said down and watching the people in the marketplace for several minutes. Just as she was beginning to get bored a dragon came shooting over the treetops and immediately dropped down and swooped in for a landing in the middle of the courtyard.

Kim was out of her chair in a flash when she saw who was climbing down off the Dragon's back. Jack's feet had barely touched the ground again when Kim ran up and threw her arms around him. Jack flinched and gave a sharp grunt.

"Oh Jack," she said, "I'm sorry, I can't believe you're alive, I mean I'm glad you're alive, but how are you alive? We sent out search parties and what's wrong with your side?"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa," said Jack, "Slow down, to answer your questions, it's okay, Thank you, it's a long story, and an arrow wound that's still pretty sore." Jack turned to see Jerry Milton and Eddie coming toward them. The three friends exchanged excited greetings with Jack.-

Princess Kim who was still holding on to Jack looked up and saw Connor still perched on top of Pyro. Connor was sitting there with his chin propped on his elbow which was propped on Pyro's head both he and Pyro were looking amused.

"Kim," Said Jack, motioning to Connor, "This is the Dragon Lord Connor, my Brother."

"You're brother!" four voices said in unison. Jack nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I just found out this morning." Connor nodded to the princess but continued to look amused.

It was at this point that Jack realized that Kim still had her hands on his shoulders and he still had his hands on her waist. They let go of each other quickly. Jack looked up at Connor and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't say a word." He said. He tried to sound menacing but he almost lost it when Connor and Pryo pointed to themselves and gave him a 'who us' look.

Connor straightened up and raised his hand in a wave to his brother as he prepared to leave.

"Don't be a stranger, Jack," he said.

"I won't," said Jack, "and I'm also going to get on father case and stay on it till he acknowledges you as his son."

Pyro shot into the air and disappeared from sight. Jack and his four friends started back toward the citadel while Jack regaled them with the whole story.

Just then a white horse with a rider on it who was hanging on the horse's neck and barely staying on rode into the courtyard. It was a young soldier whose right arm was covered in blood.

Several soldiers went to help him while one of the servants went to get the court physician. King Crawford recognized the young soldier as Sir Maxwell called Max by his friends. He was a young knight like Jack. King Crawford had assigned him to patrol the border between Seaford and Medaria which were the largest of the four Kingdoms.

"My King," he gasped as Jack and Jerry laid him on the ground, "Medarian raiders attacked the border station it was slaughter the border guards are dead!"

Jack looked at the princess, she had gone pale.

"Jack," she said, quietly, "this could mean war!"

**TBC PLEASE REVIEW: **

**Make suggestions Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

King Crawford stood in the audience Chamber of Castle Seaford and he was seething.

"How dare King Mydar do this, how dare he stab me in the back! Why Seaford and Medaria have been friends since my father's time!"

The Princess, the King's advisors, and the other members of the court were unsure of what to say to their enraged monarch. Just then the page entered the room and announced that the five barons of Seaford had arrived.

The five gentlemen filed in; each looking splendid their flashy court apparel. There was Baron Landis, Baron Cromwell, and Jack's own father Baron Elias all from the southern part of the kingdom opposite them stood Baron's William Rickard and Malchus Cavanaugh both from the northern part of the kingdom.

"My Lords," said the King, "By now I'm sure you are all aware of the grave situation that faces our kingdom, as a result of the unprovoked attack on our border guards by the Medarians. I say that we cannot let this insult go unanswered."

The other men murmured their agreement.

"We are with you sire," they said in unison. Just then the page announced that a message had arrived from King Mydar demanding to know why Seaford's soldiers had attacked his border guards.

"That Lying rat," Raged King Crawford, "he slaughters our border guards, and then has the nerve to accuse us of attacking him!"

"It's absolutely disgraceful, sire," said Baron Cavanaugh

"Call all the knights, and whatever other fighting men we have," said King Crawford, "Mydar shall pay!"

"Yes, Sire," said Baron Cavanaugh, "It will take at least three days for them all to get here."

"So be it," said King Crawford sitting down resolutely in his throne.

While all this had been going on Jack was down with the court physician who had just finished digging an arrowhead out of Max's wounded shoulder.

"Well," he said rinsing off the arrow head and handing it to Jack, "Between the arrow wound in his shoulder and the slash on his upper arm he's lost a bit of blood, but I think he's going to be alright."

When Jack didn't answer the Physician turned to look and found him studying the arrowhead intently it had been broken off probably by Maxwell himself. There was still an inch or so of shaft left in the arrowed. This was one of the things that Jack was looking at so closely. Jack was about to say something when Sir Milton came rushing in.

"Jack," he said, "King Mydar of Medaria accused King Crawford of attacking them and now the king plans to attack Medaria in three days!"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is bad," he said more to himself than to anyone else then he straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"Milton," he said "Are you still seeing the princess's lady in waiting Julie?"

"Well yes," said Milton, blushing a little.

"Find her," said Jack, "Tell her to tell the princess to pacify her father anyway she can. I'll be back by night fall!" with that Jack stuck the arrow head in his pocket, raced out side, jumped onto his horse, and galloped out of the castle and down the road.

Later that night Jack had came riding back in.

Jumping off his horse and leaving him in the care of the stable boy Jack met Jerry Eddie and Milton and together they strode into the Citadel and headed straight for the throne room.

When he got there he found the princess, her father and the Baron's in the middle of their evening meal. Jack bowed respectfully.

"Sire," he said, "Going to war with the Medarians is a mistake."

"A MISTAKE!?" King Crawford thundered, "AFTER WHAT THEY DID?!"

"That's just it, Sire," Said Jack in the calmest manner he could muster, "I don't believe the Medarians are responsible for these attacks."

"Why would Sir Maxwell lie?" snapped The King

"I don't think he was lying," said Jack, "I believe he really thought it was the Medarians."

"Then how can you refute what an eyewitness says when you weren't even there!" Jack held up the Arrow head.

"Sire," he said, "We all know what meticulous arrow makers the Medarians are but this arrow had a shaft that was noticeably thicker than it should have been and the head of the arrow the point itself is shorter than it should be. My only conclusion is that this arrow was made in haste by someone who barely knew what he was doing."

King Crawford looked incredulous,

"A sloppily made arrow head is your evidence of a conspiracy."

"Not only that si_,"

"ENOUGH!" Thundered the King, "We will Attack Medaria the day after tomorrow! Now away with you! Your time would be better spent preparing for the war instead of chasing arrowheads! Now go prepare that is my command!"

"NO!" Snapped Jack growing angry, "I will not be part of this madness!" before anyone could stop him Jack reached and unfastened the strap that held his bright red cloak containing the Seaford knights coat of arms, around his neck. Taking the cloak and the sword he had carried since he was dubbed he dropped on the floor before the stunned room.

"I renounce my Knighthood," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear. Then Jack spun on his heel and strode from the room.

Jack was about halfway down the hallway when he heard running footsteps behind him. It was the Princess.

"Jack," she said in a pleading voice, "Why are doing this? Please reconsider."

Jack shook his head,

"No," he said

"Jack," she pleaded, "Won't you be reasonable?"

"Princess I have never been anything but reasonable but this time I believe I'm right," said Jack, "As a knight I am obligated to follow you father's orders without question. This way I'll have a much better chance of saving your Father."

"Saving him from what?" she asked

"From himself." Said Jack, "when I rode to the border today I found out that there was an attack on the Medarian border guards south of where we were attacked and the Medarians swore we were responsible. This attack came at the exact time that our border guards were attacked if they were attacking us, how could they have been attacked at the same time we were? Don't you see, Princess, something doesn't add up!"

TBC PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Jack got back to his quarters He began getting his things together and changing into his personal clothes and cloak. There was no doubt in his mind what he had to do now. The only person that could help him now was his brother. After he got his stuff together he put it in a satchel. When he was done doing that he walked over to the cupboard and took out his dragon sword. Putting it on his back and slinging his satchel over his shoulder. He walked down to the courtyard climbed up on his horse and galloped toward the gate.

His father was waiting at the gate when Jack got there. When Jack road up and called for the gate to be opened his father grabbed the horses halter.

"Jack, are you insane," he shouted, "Renouncing your knighthood right when the king needs you the most!"

"Father, All the King is doing is leading his men to a slaughter!" Jack snapped back

"I won't let you do this, I taught you to always do what's right. I won't have my only son be known for deserting Seaford in its hour of greatest need."

Jack laughed bitterly

"Your only son," he sneered, "That's a laugh."

"What's that supposed to mean," snapped his father.

"Connor," said Jack in a quiet voice as he gave his father an accusatory stare.

His father's face went ashen and his hand dropped from the halter.

"What did you say?" he said

"You remember day before yesterday I was attacked by bandits, wounded, and rescued by a Dragon Lord? Said Jack, "That Dragon Lord was Connor, Your other son, and the brother you clearly had no intention of ever telling me that I had. He saved my life. "

"I-I'm grateful to him of course," stammered his father, "but there are things about that you don't understand."

"Oh I understand," said Jack, "Connor told me about you and his mother Morrigan, how she was you first love and how at the time that grandfather brow beat you into marrying my mother, Morrigan was already 6 months pregnant with your child. Grandpa sent her into the highlands to have Connor because he didn't want you to acknowledge an illegitimate son as an heir to the family fortune."

"I-I," his father stammered, then he fell silent and hung his head.

"Father I will always love you, but if you ever want my respect again, acknowledge both of your sons, Connor has grown into a find young man and great Dragon Lord. A son you should be proud of."

Jack paused and picked up his reigns before continuing.

"Just for the record father, I'm not deserting Seaford I going to try to save it from its king."

With that Jack turned and rode off leaving his father standing silent by the courtyard gate. once out on the trail Jack shook off the distracted state of mind that threatened to settle over him after the confrontation with his father. He had a job to do.

His first task was to find his way back to the Dragon Lord's Enclave. All he knew was that it was somewhere in the highlands. Buy the time it was night fall he had only gone a few miles into the highlands.

Gathering some wood he built a campfire and sat down to rest. He laid back and was beginning to doze. Suddenly everything went completely quiet. The Crickets, frogs and other creatures of the night went silent.

Jack's eyes popped open and he sat up awake and instantly alert. The sudden silence could only mean one thing something was out there. Slowly his hand closed over the handle of his sword. And as quietly as he could he drew the weapon from his scabbard.

Jack rose to his feet, ready to defend himself at a moment's notice. He now heard several sets of footsteps coming toward him. Suddenly once of his visitor came through the bushes and emerged into the fire light.

"Milton," said Jack, feeling relieved, happy, and at the same time very surprised "What are you doing here?!"

"We're all here, Jack, "Said Jerry and Eddie as they stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm happy to see you guys, but why are you here?" Jack asked then he noticed that they were all wearing their personal clothes.

"Wait a minute," he said, "you guys didn't?"

Milton nodded.

"Jack," he said, "the four of us have stuck together through thick and thin since we were small boys. I see no reason to stop now."

"Besides," said Jerry, "We all learned a long time ago to trust your judgment. If you think something's wrong so do we."

The four friends sat down around the campfire and began to talk. Jack filled them in on what he had found out at the Medarian/Seaford border.

"So, both the Medarian guard post and the Seaford guard post were attacked at the same time." Said Milton.

Jack nodded.

"Our people think the Medarians attacked us and the Medarians think that we attacked them," he said, "I'm positive that someone is trying to start a war between our kingdoms."

"But why?" said Eddie scratching his head.

"I can answer that," said a deeper voice. The friends turned sharp reaching for their swords. Then they saw who it was that spoke. It was Connor. They had all been so absorbed in their conversation that Connor had been able to approach unnoticed. All of the young men visibly relaxed and Connor continued,

"As you all know Seaford and Medaria are the largest and most powerful of the four kingdoms on this continent. Their armies are so evenly matched if met in an open battle they'd destroy each other leaving the kingdoms so defenseless that someone with a skeleton army could take over both kingdoms with thought much resistance at all."

"Along as we're sure that the Medarians weren't lying," Said Eddie the perpetual skeptic of the group.

"They weren't," said another voice, it was Juliana the healer, "If Mydar says his men were attacked you can be sure it's the truth."

"With all due respect," said Jack, "How would a healer know that?"

"Because," said Connor, "Not only is she one of the Dragon Lords best healers she's also the Medarian Princess!"

**TBC**

**How will two Dragon Lords and four ex-knights stop a war between two powerful kingdoms and their hotheaded kings.**

**Please Review**


End file.
